Crush Card Virus
by PrincessAmerica101
Summary: "Is...Kaiba flirting?" "I think I'm going to be sick." In which Kisara Mizuhino duels against Seto Kaiba in the first match of the Battle City quarterfinals, and the results make Honda Hirota reach for the trash can.
1. Chapter 1

"All of us are here, then?"

Yuugi glanced-around curiously, before taking a quick look at his Locator Cards. The KaibaCorp stadium was here all right, but there didn't seem to be anyone else around. Just him and his friends.

It only took a week for them to get all of the cards that they needed, a few nights of rest in-between the heavy duels that they had entered, one after the other. The dueling at the docks at sunset, the dueling on the top of the KaibaCorp tower, the dueling in the streets against cheaters and Rare Hunters. Yuugi hadn't entered the tournament for the fun of it in the first place.

Come to think of it, the only duel that he'd really entered for the fun of it in a long time would be the one that he had promised with Jou after all of this was over, but still, he...hoped that he could have real fun with the finals, even if it wasn't the reason he was here.

Sometimes, though, he thought with a little smile, Kaiba's showmanship was really... _something else,_ and that was enough to make him laugh at how he'd hidden everything and kept everything on _eleven_ at all times. _That,_ at least, was going to make things fun, if nothing else.

"It seems that we are." Jou observed with a little shrug, before he smiled. "Well, then! It should be more fun with Malik not around!"

 _/I don't think so./_ Other Yuugi's voice was tense, like he could feel hidden darkness around him—which, upon retrospect, he probably could. _/Jou's being a little too hopeful...there's no way this can be all./_

"Hey, guys! Look! We're here, too!" Another voice called from the stands. Yuugi looked-up and smiled brightly when he saw Namu up above them, along with Ryou there at his side. Quickly, the boy got to his feet, almost leaping down the stands, drawing a laugh from Yuugi at his excitement while the others followed.

"Namu!" Anzu waved her hand back. "Namu, down here! You made it!"

The blonde boy made it down to them quickly, followed by the albino boy, who was laughing softly. The cloaked man followed them, drawing Jou's eye.

"Do you think that's Malik?" Honda whispered softly, before he could reach them.

"No doubt about it." Jou replied, his eyes narrowed. "That's the man Anzu and I saw before he made Yuugi and I duel."

The two boys made it to the small group's side, followed by the large man, who stood a few feet back, arms folded over his chest. Namu was immediately chattering excitedly with Jou and Yuugi, who was uncharacteristically only listening to half of what the boy was talking-about when his eyes landed on Ryou.

"Ryou." Anzu started, seeming to sense Yuugi's train of thought. "Are you sure that you're alright? It looked pretty bad when Mr. Mutou took you to the hospital."

"Oh, I'm fine." Ryou assured, waving his hand with a smile that almost looked too bright to be real, moving his body back a little bit, as if he was trying to hide his injured arm from Anzu's line of sight. "I promise, no need to worry about me!"

Anzu and Yuugi exchanged a look, clearly not buying it, but the door on the far side of the arena opened, and Seto Kaiba walked inside, followed by Mokuba, and Isono behind them.

"So, the dog made it." Kaiba observed, his voice unamused. "Hmph, I must have not made my restrictions hard-enough. Next time, no crazy cult-freaks allowed, and none of their dogs, either."

"Hey, I got the four locator cards, and I got the Duel Disc, so lay off!" Jou protested, but Kaiba scoffed, his eyes instead landing on Ryou, Malik, and Namu.

"You three weren't registered in my system. How did you get inside?"

"Well, the man handing out the Duel Discs let us in, why don't you ask him?" Namu asked, his voice all false innocence while Malik didn't reply, and Ryou nodded quickly along.

"Yeah! He said that, since we bought it, we had a right to enter!" Ryou added, before he waved his Locator Cards at Kaiba. "See?"

"Hmph..." Kaiba turned to Isono. "Next time, make sure that my protocols are absolutely clear. We can't made headlines with three unknowns. That was why I _specifically asked_ for Duelist Kingdom runner-ups to attend."

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir." Isono said quickly, typing-away on his phone with one hand, dabbing-away the sweat on his brow with the other.

"Hey, then why didn't you invite me?" Jou demanded. "I was second place in Duelist Kingdom! My Red-Eyes Black Dragon can kick anyone's butt any day!"

"Because I don't like you."

" _Why I oughta-!"_

"Jou-!" Honda was already grabbing for Jou's arms, trying to hold him back down, when the door opened again, and two more figures entered, drawing the small group's attention away from the impending brawl.

Both were girls—well, one being a young woman, but the other obviously being a teenager, judging by the fact that she was wearing a Domino High uniform. The young woman had her face and hair covered by a cream-colored veil, and she looked as if she could have walked straight out of Ancient Egypt, if not for the modern Duel Disc on her arm.

The girl, on the other hand, had long, white hair that went straight to her hips, her bangs pulled out of her face by a blue clip above her right ear, matching her wide, blue eyes. Her skin was pale-enough to make her albino, like Bakura, contrasting the bright colors of her uniform and the Duel Disc on her arm. While the young woman walked gracefully, intent in every step, the girl was running at top speed, half-stumbling over her steps as she barely made it in time to the small group, her hands resting on her knees while she panted in exhaustion.

"Oh, no, I'm so sorry about this!" She exclaimed. "I overslept, I didn't mean to be so late!" She stood back upright, and then seemed to think better of it, bowing several times to the members of the group around her. "Sorry, everyone! Sorry, sorry!"

"Hmph." Seto Kaiba raised his eyebrows. _"You're_ a duelist?" His eyes then turned to the woman standing at the other woman's side. "And _you?_ I didn't think _you'd_ duel."

The young woman shut her eyes, not saying a word, while the albino girl thrust out her Locator Cards to Kaiba. "Yeah, I am! I beat everyone I fought against! I didn't lose once!"

"Oh?" Kaiba raised his eyebrows. "Then why don't I have you in my system?"

"The man who handed-out the Duel Discs said that since I bought one, I deserve to enter."

" _ **Isono-!"**_

"What's your name?" Mokuba quickly cut-in, as Isono tugged on the edge of his collar, flashing a quick, grateful smile to Mokuba.

The girl smiled. "My name is Kisara Mizuhino. I'm a year lower than you guys." She stuck out her hand to Kaiba, whose eyebrows raised to his hairline, and silence passed between them for a moment, before Kisara dropped her hand. "Don't talk much, huh?"

"Hmph."

"I guess not."

"Don't worry about him." Jou said, waving his hand. "So, you've heard of me, right? Runner-up at Duelist Kingdom? Should've totally been invited by Seto Kaiba here?"

Kisara squinted thoughtfully, then shook her head. "Sorry, can't say I know you."

" _What—?"_

"...but I know Yuugi Mutou!" She smiled brightly, pointing at him. "The King of Games!"

Yuugi immediately turned bright red, trying to hide his face while Jou gave a sound of indignation, and the rest of the small group of friends laughed.

"So, is it going to be here, then?" Namu asked, sticking his hands in his pockets. "The arena?"

"No, but the quarter-finals will start in this place." Kaiba's eyes shut as he smirked, before he snapped his fingers, and the stadium lights immediately came-on, making the small group of teens jump, just in time for the door to open one, last time, and a last woman entered.

"Oh? Looks like I made it in time." Mai Kujaku observed with an unimpressed tone as the stadium lights all turned to a blimp—the same blimp that Kaiba had ridden at the very start of Battle City. "Can't say I missed seeing _that_ old thing—or the blimp."

"Hmph." Kaiba folded his arms back over his chest.

"How is she so unimpressed?" Kisara gasped, eyes wide. "We're going to be riding on a blimp! That's so cool!"

"Ehh...you kind of get used to it after being around rich people for so long." Jou replied.

The blimp lowered to the ground as the stadium lights kept focused on it, and the door opened, two more men emerging, each in signature, KaibaCorp white suits, bowing as the CEO turned on his heel, making his way up the steel ramp with Mokuba eagerly following behind.

"For the duration of the quarterfinals, we will be dueling on the deck of this blimp, to show-off KaibaCorp's advanced, holographic technology, even in such high-stress conditions, and to test your thinking at such conditions." Kaiba said. "This blimp comes equipped with ten guest rooms, so you each will have a roommate, along with a medical ward, a dining hall, a common hall, and two offices, and a room for Mokuba and myself. I expect to not see you outside of designated areas for your stay, or you will be disqualified immediately."

"A medical ward?" Jou asked. "Why would you need one of those for a card game tournament?"

"Because we're on a blimp dueling in the open air?" Anzu raised her eyebrows.

"Right..."

"Oh, this sounds so exciting!" Ryou said brightly. "I can't _wait_ to show everyone my Occult Deck!"

"Ryou...are you _still_ sure that you should be dueling?" Yuugi asked tersely, frowning. "Especially up so high..."

"No need to worry about me." Ryou assured again. "I'm just fine."

Yuugi only frowned.

As the duelists made their way up onto the platform, the KaibaCorp employees gave a few last-minute checks, before sealing the blimp. After a few more minutes, the blimp started to lift off into the air, above the stadium, and into the clouds above.

"Isono, send word that the quarterfinals are starting, and begin recording the event." Kaiba said to his right-hand man as he and Mokuba made their way to the common area, the rest of the duelists on their tails.

"Wow, eight finalists, huh?" Mokuba observed. "So that means everyone gets a chance in the quarterfinals."

Kaiba's hand came down affectionately on Mokuba's head. "Correction, _two_ finalists, Mokuba. Mutou and I."

Mokuba laughed. "Correction, _one_ finalist. _You,_ Seto."

"You got it, Mokuba."

"Alright, everyone!" Isono declared, drawing himself up to full height as the rest of the duelists cleared into the room, his tone clearly affected for the broadcast. "Now, the quarterfinal matches will be decided by a lottery, with each match allowed two hours before being declared on the side of the one with the most life points! All of you have been assigned a number, and here are no re-draws!"

"Oh, this is so exciting!" Kisara said brightly, her hands curled close to her chest. "I hope I get someone challenging!"

"Pray you don't get Katsuya." Kaiba replied under his breath. "Better yet, pray _neither of us_ get Katsuya."

" _Kaiba, I'm gonna-!"_

"Number One, Seto Kaiba, will be matched with Number Seven, Kisara Mizuhino, in the first match!" Isono declared. "Followed by Number Two, Yuugi Mutou, versus Number Four, Ryou Bakura!"

The rest of the lottery came through. Number Three, Mai Kujaku, versus Number Six, Malik Ishtar, then Number Five, Jounouchi, versus Number Eight, Namu Rahim. The winning duelists will then be assigned a number, and one of our finalists will get a chance to duel Isis Ishtar, to see who qualifies for the semi-finals."

It wasn't as if Seto Kaiba was _stupid_ —and Isis only smiled as her identity was revealed, but she still didn't speak.

"Alright." Isono said with a nod. "First, you all will have dinner, and then you will all be allowed an hour to prepare. Then, we will have our first duel!"

"So, looks like Kaiba is going to duel the new girl." Mai observed, before she glanced down at Kisara, who was looking back up at the chart with fiery eyes, and Mai couldn't help but smile, reminded of herself as a young girl.

"Think she stands a chance?" Honda asked, before Mai laughed.

"I think she's going to _kick his ass."_

* * *

 **A/N:**

This is probably just going to be a two-shot, or a three-shot. But I might do the whole Battle City finals and Virtual Arc thing, hence why I juggled the finals matches the way I did.

Just an intro so we get how this shit works. The duel is next chapter.

Any guesses as to what Kisara's deck plays?

Hint: there's no Blue-Eyes, it's a pet peeve of mine when she just randomly gets a Blue-Eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner was a tense affair, at least after it all got started.

Each guest, of course, was provided with a mini-fridge, but it would have been rude to just throw them all into their own rooms to eat, so the dining hall was open for dinner. It was a long room, with the entire table filled with delicious, fine dishes, and (predictably) a Blue-Eyes fountain in the center.

"You know, sometimes I wonder if the Rare Hunters are the real crazies around here." Jou said absently as he poked at the fountain, an incredulous look on his face.

"You sent people to the hospital with yo-yo's, Jou." Honda said.

"That takes skill, not insanity."

"Both."

Kisara Mizuhino sat on the far end of the table, plates of food around her while she happily chowed-down, across from Mai and sitting next to Anzu, who peered at her curiously from over her simple plate of curry and rice.

"So, you been dueling long?" Anzu asked, and Kisara looked-up from her large, finely-cooked steak, swallowing it whole, drawing a disbelieving look from Honda, who nudged Jou and mouthed "date her, she's worthy" in the direction of the albino girl.

"Oh, yeah!" Kisara replied brightly. "I've been dueling since the game first came out! I was in America at the time with my dad, and I got some of the first packs! All in English, too!"

"Really?" Anzu asked. "Why were you in America?"

Kisara set to work on a cup of noodles. "He was born in America, and we were visiting family. We moved here so he can teach English."

"Have you ever been to New York? What's it like? Did your dad teach at any schools in New York? Do you know how to dance?" Anzu asked eagerly, and Kisara shook her head.

"Nahh, we lived out in the country. No city life for me." She looked up, seeing the Blue-Eyes fountain, and gasped, pressing her hands to her cheeks. "Oh no, that's so _cute!"_

" _ **Cute?"**_ Honda and Jou asked, somehow at the same time, and even Mai, who had been listening quietly to the duelist, blinked and took a few glances between them.

"Yes! I _love_ Blue-Eyes! I've never seen something like that! It's just like the lottery machine!" She eagerly got to her feet, leaning over the table, and poked at the wings of the fountain. "I want _all_ of the Blue-Eyes stuff here! It's so _cute!"_

Anzu, Honda, and Jou blinked—along with Yuugi—and, unbenknownst to the rest of the nerd herd, even Dark Yuugi seemed bewildered.

"We have plenty of Blue-Eyes merchandise if you want." Mokuba said casually, leaning over from a few seats down. "Kaibaland supplies it in all of our gift shops."

Kisara gasped. "Then I'll definitely have to come see!"

Jou looked back at Honda, then back to Kisara. "I stand corrected." Honda said.

"Wingman?" Jou asked.

"Wingman." Honda agreed.

Anzu buried her face in her hands.

* * *

About an hour and a half later, Seto Kaiba, deck loaded and Duel Disk activated and ready, made his way to the dueling platform, while the rest of the group waited. Trench coat billowing in the wind, he made his way up to the top, and crossed his arms.

Minutes passed, and Seto impatiently tapped his foot, while Isono tugged on his collar, before activating his microphone. "Ms. Mizuhino, you must be here soon. The broadcast is starting, and we're all waiting for you."

"She has ten more minutes." Seto said, and though his tone was impatient, that surprised Isono a little.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"Ten minutes?" Jou asked, a little incredulous. "He would have kicked me out if it were me..."

"Yeah, but you're not a cute girl."

"Girl, no. Cute? Yes."

"Shut up, both of you." Anzu sighed, and Yuugi had to hide a smile with his hands.

It only took five more minutes for Kisara to show up, though, bursting through the doors and half falling onto herself, just as she did when arriving before. "Sorry, sorry!" She apologized. "I was having trouble with the spell and trap ratio in my deck! I'm sorry!"

"...it's fine. Let's duel."

"Oh, thank you very much!" She climbed up onto the platform, activating her Duel Disk and readying it, while her cards automatically shuffled. "I won't disappoint!"

"I expect nothing less from a finalist." Seto said, his voice a little gruff, while Isono took a step back.

"...this is starting to freak me out." Jou nudged Honda, while Honda loudly _'shushed'_ him.

" _Quiet! I'm trying to listen to Kaiba flirt!"_

"Begin Duel!"

"Alright! I'll go first!" Kisara said brightly as she readied her first hand. "First, I activate the field spell, Dragon Ravine!"

Immediately, the holographic projectors went into overdrive, forced to create an entire valley on a blimp. The dueling platform underneath them cracked, opening-up to reveal a sunlight valley, where there seemed to be no bottom, and dragons flew beneath them. Yuugi leaned over to stare in awe.

 _/Truly amazing./_ The Pharaoh said. _/This technology...is utterly beyond expectation./_

"Next, I activate Dragon Ravine's effect! By discarding one card, I can add one level four or lower Dragunity monster to my hand! Next, I can send one dragon monster to my graveyard!"

 _/So, it's a dragon deck./_ The Pharaoh folded his arms beside Yuugi as he watched. _/An interesting match we have here, Partner. Dragons versus dragons./_

"Sending her own monsters to the grave?" Anzu asked. "Why? For a weak monster?"

"I think she has a plan." Yuugi observed. "We'll see."

"Now, I summon Dragunity Dux!" A strange, humanoid dragon wearing Roman clothing appeared. "And I activate his effect! I can special summon one Dragunity monster from the grave, and equip it to him, and he gains two-hundred attack for every Dragunity monster I control!"

A tiny dragon—the one she had sent to the grave earlier—then appeared, latching itself onto Dux's back, and Kisara smiled. "Now, I set a card, and end my turn."

"My turn." Kaiba drew. "I summon X-Head canon in attack position, and then I set three cards. X-Head canon, attack!"

"X-Head cannon?" Jou observed. "That's not like him. He usually goes for the scary, big monsters, doesn't he?"

"That's right, you haven't seen Kaiba's new deck." Yuugi said with a smile. "Let's just say he's learned a little something about the power of _unity_ since then."

"Too bad!" Kisara said brightly. "I activate my trap, Power Wall! Now I send a card to the graveyard for every 500 attack points I'd take!" Immediately, she did so, and smiled brightly as she did.

/Self-milling again? She definitely has something up her sleeve./

"Hnh...not bad. I usually take opponents out on the first turn. Your move."

"Thank you!" The albino smiled. "That's really nice of you to say. Okay! First, I draw, and then I activate my Dragon Ravine again, and that gives me Dragunity Militum! Hi, Militum!" A female monster in the same, Roman armor appeared, weilding twin blades. "And then I send another card to the grave. Now, I banish my Dragunity Dux, equipped with my Dragunity Phalanx, in order to special summon my Dragunity Arma Levyaten from my hand!"

The male warrior jumped into the air, the small dragon still equipped to his back, before dissolving into pure light, as a great, red dragon with wide, feathery wings wearing armor appeared in its place. Mai cheered loudly, clapping her hands as the dragon took to the field, roaring while holding a large sword in its hand.

"Awesome, on your second turn!" Mai cheered. "You're doing amazing!"

Kisara blushed, and smiled wider. "Thanks, Ms. Kujaku! Now, Dragunity Arma Levyaten, attack X-Head cannon!"

Kaiba didn't flinch as his cannon was attacked. Instead, he calmly sent the card to the grave, as he lost 800 life points.

"Not bad."

Kisara smiled wider, if possible. "Okay! I end my turn."

"I draw, and I activate the effect of Dragon Ravine."

" _What?"_ Kisara asked, before she laughed. "Oh, right, field spell!"

"I discard one card, then I send a dragon monster to the grave." Kaiba said, before he gave a smile. "Now, I summon Z-Metal Tank, and I use both Monster Reborn and Silent Doom in order to bring back my X-Head Cannon, and Y-Dragon Head! You're not the only one who can combine dragons!"

Kisara gasped, and then laughed. "Oh, no!"

"Oh, yes! I combine my monsters in order to summon XYZ-Dragon Cannon!"

The three monsters rejoined as one, and Kisara cheered loudly. "Awesome! That's your first ace, isn't it? Let's see who's is better!"

"I discard one card, and destroy your Dragunity Arma Levyaten!" Kaiba declared, as the Dragon Cannon's lazer canon welled, and then fired. Kisara gasped, but then smiled herself.

"You think it'll be that easy? No way! Dragunity Arma Levyaten's effect activates! I can now special summon the dragon equipped to my Levyaten, Dragunity Phalanx, in defense mode!"

The tiny dragon popped out from where it was hiding on Levyaten, and Kaiba only gave a little smirk. "Clever trick, but that won't save you! XYZ-Dragon Cannon, attack!"

"He's...being real nice to her, isn't he?" Honda observed. "It's kind of _weird_."

The Pharaoh gave a soft chuckle. _/I think he likes her./_

Yuugi giggled, and as if reading the Pharaoh's thoughts, Jou blinked. "I didn't even think Kaiba _had_ hormones. I thought he was a robot."

"I'm doing good!" Kisara said, bouncing on her heels. "Alright, my turn! I summon Paladin of Felgrand, in defense mode!"

A female warrior appeared, covered in armor, weilding an sword, while Kisara pointed eagerly. "Now, his effect activates! I equip my Levyaten to her, making her immune to your attacks, and I set another card. Your turn."

"Going on defense?" Anzu asked, and Yuugi frowned. _What could she be up to?_

"I set a card, and XYZ attacks your Paladin of Felgrand."

"Exactly what I was waiting for!" Kisara said eagerly. "Now, because you destroyed my Paladin while she was equipped with him, I activate his effect, and I special summon Felgrand Dragon!"

The holographic projectors whirred as golden light shone from the ravine below, and from the grave a dragon covered in smooth, gem-like golden spikes emerged, roaring triumphantly in its return. It swooped victoriously, taking dives around Kisara, before settling in front of her, its wings spread wide and its mouth open in a vicious snarl, directed right at Kaiba.

 _/That's her real ace./_ The Pharaoh observed. _/But I have a feeling it's not over yet./_

"Felgrand's second effect activates! I now get to target one monster in my grave, and my Felgrand gains attack for that monster's level times 200! I target my Levyaten!"

"That's 1600 extra attack points!" Honda said in disbelief. "Her monster has 4400 attack points!"

"Uh-huh!" Kisara said brightly. "Now, Felgrand, attack his XYZ-Dragon Cannon!"

Kaiba held his arms over his face as the monster was destroyed, and his life points dropped down to 1600.

"She has him on the ropes!" Jou cheered. "Get him, Kisara!"

"I do?" The albino smiled. "That's so cool!"

"She _is_ really good." Anzu observed.

"I draw." Seto replied. "I summon Lord of Dragons, and then I activate his Flute! Now, I summon two dragon monsters from my hand!"

"Here it comes!" Kisara said eagerly.

"That's right! I summon two Blue-Eyes White Dragons!"

Light poured up from the ravine a second time, even brighter than before, and two, pearlescent dragons appeared from it, each more glorious than the last, both giving off light even in the brightness of the stadium lights. White dragons that swooped and turned in spirals around Seto Kaiba, before both went to the field, crying-out in preparation for battle.

"Ahhh, it's so cool!" Kisara said, her free hand curled into a fist in excitement. "Blue-Eyes White Dragons are my favorite monsters! I can't believe I'm seeing them for real!"

"...heh, your Felgrand Dragon isn't too bad either."

"Oh god, he's actually doing it." Jou said. "In the middle of a duel, with Blue-Eyes on the field. He's actually doing it."

"Alright, _now_ I'm going to be sick."

"That's right! It's not over yet!" Kisara said. "I'll destroy you!"

"We'll see about that! Blue-Eyes is the Queen of all Dragons, and I'll show you her _true_ power just yet!"

* * *

 **A/N:**

Just...pretend Dragunity monsters aren't tuners.


End file.
